someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Only One They Ever Feared
You know what creepypastas are, right? Do you? They are the scary stories of the Internet, the tortured souls, vengeful hearts, sick minds, and bloody bodies that it harbors. A good portion of them are about video games. These are the worst things for your gaming devices. Do NOT plug these in to anything. Do not download strange ROMs, or open weird executables. "Why?" You ask. "They're just stories, right? Stories never hurt anyone!" What if I told you that they were real? That the antagonists, the villains of the Internet and the curses they bring existed in our world? That they could be watching you right now? Fman, from Animal Jam. Sonic.exe and the Tails Doll, from the Sonic games. And there is no. Franchise. More. Filled. With. Creepypastas. Than... Should I tell you? Pokémon. Yes, the lovable creatures that you may remember from your childhood house more evil forces than a lot of games combined. Have you heard of BRVR? Yoi and Aku? Error 500? EEeEE? LONLINESS? Ghost and Creepy Black? Buried Alive? The Lavender Town Syndrome? All of them are Poképastas. The first was Lavender Town Syndrome. The story went that a tone in the Lavender Town Theme that could not be heard by adults drove children to suicide. It was untrue of course (like that would even be possible at the time) but it was believed by the Internet. No, wait! Don't go! You are now in danger! You have heard this, so they will target you! You need to know how to save yourself! Please stay... Phew. Continuing with my story, all that belief ''produced a huge amount of something known as Solidification, where a fiction is believed so much that it comes true, or Solidifies. As the Lavender Town Syndrome had no characters, its Solidification was rendered meaningless. Nevertheless, it opened a gateway to gaming ''hell. The next to come were Buried Alive, rumored to be the original final boss of Pokémon Tower, and the Whitehand, a Pokémon whose animation was hazardous. Buried Alive gained sentience and set out to kill all humans by recruiting a mighty Creepypasta army. His first recruits were the Whitehands. Over the years, this army has grown to a massive size, including a lot of Poképastas and a few other gaming pastas. He might be trying to materialize right now, because his legions are great enough. Pastas are nigh-invincible. They cannot be defeated normally. They might kill us all. You are not safe. No one believes me. They laugh at me. I can feel doom coming. It is near inescapable. They will not defend themselves without belief. Only you and I can be saved if they win. Just look into my eyes and you will be safe from them forever. "Can they be stopped?" you ask. Well, they are without many weaknesses. But... there is one they fear. This one can manipulate code as if it were putty. He stopped the pastas from coming here five years ago, sealing himself in the process. That was when Buried Alive was ignorant of him. Now Buried Alive knows of him and will not fall for the same power again. If Buried Alive can just get to our world, using a corpse, he can bring his army with him and destroy humanity. If the hero follows him, however, we might stand a chance. Talk to an old man who will show you how to catch a Pokémon in any Pokémon game. Fly to Hawaii. (I know it's expensive, but there things will work best.) Surf across the beaches. Then, he will return to protect humanity once more. *flashback of Buried Alive's army inside the digital world and a silhouetted bird figure* Who was this hero? Why, it was... *reveals the bird figure, a magnificent orange and blue bird Pokémon with a few stray pixels around* ...MissingNo. MissingNo.: SEAL CODE-HA!!! *a giant Seal of Orichalcos appears over the army and MissingNo., sealing the latter and stopping the former's escape* Buried Alive: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -------- Written by Skater Studios Hello guys, thank you for reading The Only One They Ever Feared! This is my first creepypasta (wait, does this count? I think it's more along the lines of I Won't Leave You and stuff, story-wise.) Please rate out of 10, it's confusing if you don't, and provide suggestions for improvements! Who knows, Mutahar may read this someday! Also, the Yugioh category is just because I borrowed the Seal of Orichalcos from the anime. Edit: Someone added a category. If you want to tell me that this sucks, do it in the comments so I know what to fix. Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Bullshit